


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Amid the emotion and hurt of the 2019 Belgian Grand Prix, Daniel worries about one junior driver in particular.





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still coming to terms with the events of Spa this year, and this fic sort of helped me work through some of my thoughts. 
> 
> Rest in Peace Anthoine. We will never forget you Champion.
> 
> #RacingforAnthoine

His body felt numb, tired almost. Well it would make sense giving he hadn’t slept much the night before. Despite full concentration during the race, thinking back on it now just a few hours later it felt like a blur. The atmosphere was heavy and draining and Daniel knew he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

Today was September 1st, the day after motorsport had lost a young talent. As Anthoine was part of the Renault Academy, Daniel had been strong all day, being there for the younger drivers who were struggling. He couldn’t blame them. It had been a huge shock. However, at the minutes silence prior to the race, Daniel had noticed a pale figure standing amongst the F2 drivers. Her hair covered her face, but he couldn’t miss the tiredness under her eyes. Amid everything, his heart ached for Arden driver Tatiana Calderon. She was his teammate and had been on the crash site fairly quickly after the impact. He had started to wonder how she was holding up. He’d spoken to her a few times and partied with her on occasion, but they weren’t more than acquaintances.

Following the post-race interviews Daniel made his way silently down to Alfa Romeo. He got a few odd looks when he entered the motorhome, but everything had been so raw this weekend no one said anything. He stopped at the door and glanced around till he spotted the Columbian he was looking for. She was sitting huddled at a table in the corner, looking rather zoned out. Daniel gently made his way over and sat down opposite. “Tati?”

Her head quickly shot up, giving Daniel a shock at how red her eyes were. “Daniel?” She said, looking slightly surprised.

The Australian was a taken back. Tatiana was normally very strong and fierce, but this Tatiana was definitely in shock. “I.. uh… wanted to check how you were doing.” He said. “I can’t imagine how hard this must be.”

“You did him proud today. You all put on a good show.” She said, quietly.

He nodded gently. “We tried our best.”

“How are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m alright. Just been checking on the Renault juniors… they’ve taken it hard. Like you.” He explained. “But I wasn’t sure how much support you would have had…”

“Alfa has been amazing and Arden, well, we are all on the same boat.” She said with a sigh. “My sister has been my rock as always.”

“I thought she would be.” He nodded. “Would you like to grab some air?”

Tatiana glanced down at her watch and then back up at the Australian. She felt touched that he’d taken the time to check on her and air sounded appealing right now. “Yeah, it might clear my head.”

*

The two wondered through the paddock making small talk. “You stay in Madrid, right?” Daniel asked as they walked.

“I do. It’s beautiful.”

“Well next time you’re in Monaco, let me know and we can do lunch together.”

“Paula will probably tag along.” She said with a small chuckle.

“That’s okay.” He grinned. “The more the merrier.”

She nodded before sighing again. Clearly the events of the weekend taking its toll.

“Is there anything I can do before I disappear for my de-brief?” Daniel asked as they approached Renault.

The young woman shifted slightly as she met his gaze. “Could I have a hug?”

Daniel could tell how much she was holding herself together right now and if a hug could do anything to comfort her, he was willing to try. “Of course, Tati.” He said before wrapping his arms around the Columbian.

Tatiana buried her head into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. She sniffed slightly as she tried to keep her composure.

When they broke from the hug, Daniel gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “If you need me, you know where I am.”

Tatiana smiled slightly. “Thank you, Daniel.” She whispered. “I’m here if you need me too.”

As Daniel walked away, Tatiana watched him, feeling grateful that someone like Daniel had come to check on her. No matter how much this weekend hurt, it was on to Monza to race for Anthoine.


End file.
